1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. An anchorage fixture provided in the vehicle can securely fasten with the child safety seat, which is more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
However, when accidental collision occurs, excessive concentration of the collision energy may be transmitted from the restraint harness of the child safety seat to the body of the child. This may cause serious injury to the child.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that is safer in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.